prologue to terror
by Hildebrant
Summary: The Digidestined return to the Digiworld to batle "The masters of fear" and wind up outside of a strange hotel


0:1 Prologue to terror 

I don't own Digimon except for the "Masters of fear".However if I did own Digimon, then Tai and Sora would have been a couple a long time ago. Onto the fic 

  
  


It was raining out side of Tai's apartment. Sora sat on the couch across from him ,asleep on his right shoulder. Matt and Mimi were across from Tai, making out as usual. They were all in college now and ready to pursue their careers. Tai was going for a law degree, Sora was going for 

Business and research, Matt was going in for acting, Mimi was taking fashion design, she wanted to open several clothing lines. They were all currently watching a horror movie called "I know what you did last summer" and were currently being bored out of their minds by watching it. Tai had actually taken to watching it but sat there with a look of disbelief on his face at how stupid this movie was. It wasn't all bad of course, Sora had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was quite comfortable sleeping there, that wasn't a problem of course Tai liked having Sora around. They had been seriously dating since their Sophomore year of High School Mimi and Matt had followed suit soon after with T.K. and Kari doing the same. Tai looked at his watch and saw that it was around 2:00 p.m.,the movie had started well over an hour ago and had droned on into nothing but useless garbage. Tai looked over and saw that Sora was asleep and picked her up and carried her over into his bedroom and sat her on his bed. He woke her up with a soft kiss. Sora awoke with a start and saw Tai looking down on her. "Oh Tai, did I sleep through the movie?" Sora asked. Tai nodded his head at Sora. "I'm sorry Tai, it's just that the movie was so boring I couldn't stay awake through it" Sora replied. "It's okay Sora, I got another movie me and you could both watch together" Tai said to Sora lovingly, "What film is it?" Sora asked excitedly. "The Bodyguard" Tai said smiling. "That's one of my favorites Tai, thank you" Sora said as she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck. "I'm just glad your happy Sora, still I really was in the mood for a good scare" Tai finished, he ignored his grief and was about to kiss Sora when Izzy burst into the room. "You may just get your chance to be scared Tai" Izzy said. Tai didn't like Izzy bursting in on him and Sora like that, but when he saw the look of pure fear on Izzy's face, he knew this was important. "What's up Izzy" Tai asked. "It's Gennai, he's been really badly injured in the Digiworld by a group of unknown Digimon called "The masters of fear", a group of Mega ghost Digimon who were sealed away more than forty years ago". Izzy said excitedly. Izzy then looked down sadly "It was the original 8 digidestined before us who died trying to seal them away" Izzy said solemnly. Tai looked at Izzy and saw how serious he was, these Digimon had to be powerful to be able to pull that off, still a virus digimon is a virus digimon and these ones had to be dealt with. "Round up the others and get us to a computer so we can get to the digiworld" Tai ordered, this was definitely going to be the fight of their lives. 

Shortly after they had gotten to the Digiworld they shared a short yet emotional reunion with their Digimon. Tai, Sora, Matt and the others embraced their Digital companions like it was old times, Still the Digidestined could not help but notice that the Digimon were visibly shaken. "How's Gennai?" Izzy asked, concerned for the digidestined's mentor. "It's not good Izzy" Tentomon replied sadly,"he's expecting you back at his home". The Digidestined made their silent trek back to Gennai's home. They arrived there shortly thereafter. Once they had gotten inside they saw Gennai in very poor condition. "We tried patching him up as best as we could" Gabumon said sadly. Gennai laid on his bed with a bandage over his left eye and several bandages across his stomach. "Izzy come here" Gennai said faintly, it was probably hurting like hell for Gennai to talk with the amount of pain he was in. Izzy walked over to Gennai."Give me your computer" he ordered. Izzy handed it over to Gennai and watched as Gennai typed a few buttons on Izzy's computer then handed it back to Izzy. "I have given you all the information you will need to know, concerning the "Masters of fear", take care Digidestined, and never give up" with those last words Gennai had disappeared like all of the past deleted digimon did. Sora cried into Tai's shoulder as he comforted her. Mimi did the same with Matt. Tai slowly brought his head up in a look of pure rage. "Take us to "The masters of fear" He growled. 

Soon all of the Digidestined had arrived at the original haunted mansion that the "Masters of fear were released from. Tai took a step forward and heard nothing coming from inside the mansion, he didn't like the silence one bit. "Split up and be careful" he ordered "if you see anything scream"he said again. "That shouldn't be to hard considering this place" Sora said trying to lighten the mood. 

Once inside the Digidestined split up, they looked for anything suspicious. Tai and Agumon took the kitchen, Matt and Gabumon took the living room, Mimi took the upstairs bedroom, Jou and Gomamon took the basement, Izzy and Tentomon took the Family room across from Matt. T.K. and Patamon worked alongside Kari and Gatomon in the downstairs family room, Sora and Biyomon took care of the long hallway on the southern end of the mansion.

The search had gone on for well over an hour and they had found nothing but dust and darkness. Tai was about to call it quits when all of a sudden the clock in the house had struck what could only be one thing: midnight! The witching hour. Tai turned around and saw dinner plates, bowls, and steak knives flying straight at him. He managed to dodge all of them, and thanks to Agumon's "pepper breath" attack he was safe for the moment.

Matt was having the same problem as Tai except that the furniture had come to life and began to attack him. Gabumon protected Matt by hitting the killer furniture with his "Blue blaster" attack, it was enough to stun the furniture and allow Matt the chance to run out of a nearby door. 

Mimi was thankful that Palmon had pulled her off of the bed she was laying down on, for the bed had split apart and formed a mouth that had intentions of eating Mimi and

Palmon. Mimi didn't bother looking back at whatever else had happened to the room, for she was already running out the door. 

Jou and Gomamon were ready to leave the basement when they turned to leave up the stairs, they turned into quicksand and trapped Jou and Gomamon in them were they stood. They looked back and saw a coat rack come to life and form spikes on the ball ends of it's "arms". It swung at Jou and missed. It succeeded in only getting itself trapped further into the quicksand stairs, this gave Jou the cahance to use the coat rack as a means of escape. Jou grabbed the coat rack and stuck it into the wall at his side, with that last desperate act taken care of Jou and Gomamon pulled themselves out of the stairs and ran out the door as fast as they could.

Izzy and Tentomon tried to use the computer in the family room,but as soon as Izzy sat down at the computer something strange happened. A pair of evil looking eyes appeared on the screen and a pair of red horns poked out of the side of the computer terminal. Wires started shooting out from the back of the computer like crazy and began to swarm around Izzy. Soon Izzy was wrapped up in a mass of wires and was being dragged towards a paper shredder, which had turned itself on almost as if by magic. Tentomon flew up and hit the computer with his "super shocker"attack Izzy was soon free and began to ran out the door ignoring the growling noises made by the computer behind him. 

Kari, T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon had searched the downstairs family room from top to bottom and found nothing. "This is hopeless, Gennai must have gotten killed by some other type of Digimon" Kari said getting upset. T.K. was about to comment but saw the wall start to bubble and pulsate. He knew something bad was about to happen and sprang into action. "Kari watch out" he yelled as the wall she was leaning up against suddenly turned into a mass of faces and arms trying desperately to pull Kari and T.K. in with them. T.K. and Kari made a desperate dash for the door. T.K. found that it was near impossible with all of the arms grabbing at him, but just barely managed to get passed them and out of the family room, holding a shaking and trembling Kari in his arms

Sora splashed some cold water on her face. She could scarcely here what the others had gone through and was almost near terrified. She reached for a towel and dried her face off. When she looked in the mirror she didn't see her face but instead saw a twisted version of her face which reached through the mirror and grabbed at Sora. She fell back and lost her balance. When she turned around she saw what looked like a zombie rip through the shower curtain. It tried to grab her, but all those years of playing soccer had given her a speed advantage allowing her to run past both of the monsters with Biyomon not to far behind her. 

Soon all of the Digidestined were gathered in the main entryway. Tai was now convinced that "The masters of fear" were definitely after them and he for one had, had enough of their antics. "Alright, that's it, I didn't come back to the Digiworld to get pushed around by a bunch of old fossils" Tai shouted angrily. "The original Digidestined may have been pushovers to you guys, but maybe you should stop thinking about then and start thinking about now" Tai said with even more intensity. "We are the new Digidestined and we've beaten tougher guys than you in the past before, so come on out and face us like real Digimon" 

Soon after Tai was done with his little rant, thunder clouds started to develop over the house, With that "The masters of fear" made their presences felt. "Lady bathorymon" stepped forward and spoke "look who's telling who about thinking about the past" she screeched. "Impailermon" stepped in front of her and began speaking "so you are Gennai's newest disciples in his quest to be rid of us" he said coldly. "That's right" Tai said. "Impailormon" looked on with an evil smile at the Digidestined."Well then there is only one thing I have to say to all of you" "Impailermon" crowed. "What's that?" Tai asked suspiciously "Impailermon" threw back his cape and shouted out "Have at you!". With that the battle was on, and a fierce one it was. The Digidestined fought as best as they could but found that they were no match for the more experienced megas. The Digidestined comforted their fallen digimon as "The masters of fear"planned their next move. "Impailermon" stepped forward as Tai met his gaze with an almost murderous glare.

"Impailermon" raised his hand above his head and a wooden stake appeared in his hand, his "Death stake" attack, he was going to finish them off, or was he. The other Masters of fear started to glow an ominous dark glow. Several beams of light began to emanate from them and combined to form a portal. "Impailermon" threw the stake into the portal and watched as it created a sort of vacuum effect on anything around it. "The Digidestined" were suddenly sucked into the portal and were sent to some unknown dimension. "Lady Bathorymon" stepped forward "why did you do that, I wanted to finish them off" she said upset at "Impailermon's" actions. "Because we have exhausted all of our energy in our battle with them and we need to replenish it" he said in "a matter o factly" type of voice. "But fear not, for once they are done in the dimension I sent them in, they will have learned the true meaning of fear" he said fiendishly. 

Tai and the others soon awoke outside of an old hotel, Tai looked up and saw a sign that was in fairly good condition that read "The Bodega Bay Inn" 

Sorry it was so long but I wanted to get a lot in. Please reply and be on the look out for the next part called "A bad night at The Bodega Bay Inn" 


End file.
